


Until Death Do Us Part

by gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Maragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands/pseuds/gaylinda_of_the_upper_uplands
Summary: A long-awaited reunion





	Until Death Do Us Part

“We’ve discussed the situation and the producers have agreed that the best course of action is to introduce everyone in pairs. That way, you can get to talk to the ladies you haven’t yet met, and can have private reunions. Sound good?” Catherine of Aragon nodded her head at the director’s words, heart pounding in her chest as she thought of meeting the other queens. She’d been given plenty of time to adjust to her new life, but the thought was still daunting to her.

“If you follow me to rehearsal room 2, I think you’ll find a lovely surprise,” Catherine nodded her head in trepidation as they made their way down the hall. The director left her when they reached the door. Now alone with her thoughts, she ran over every possible scenario in her head. She was only praying it wasn’t Anne. She rested one clammy hand on the door handle, glaring at it as if that would solve any of her worries. Her breathing was coming irregularly, and the pounding of her heart seemed to now extend to her head, too. Gathering all of her courage, she took one last deep breath and opened the door.

A young woman sat leaning against the back wall of the room. Her hair curly hair framed her face, swaying softly as she lifted her head. Her clothes were all black, chunky boots on her feet. She was short, too, that much was evident even from the distance Catherine was at. The moment the door squeaked shut, she turned to face Catherine properly. Catherine’s heart lurched. She knew those eyes.

“Maria?” Her voice was nothing more than a whisper, eyes already beginning to pool with tears.

“Catalina!” Maria jumped up, racing across the room and throwing herself into Catherine’s arms. She sobbed against the queen, who lifted her up in the air, spinning them around. “I missed you so much!”

“I missed you, too, mi princesa.” Catherine’s voice, already hoarse from tears, trembled as she held Maria in her arms, the one person who always stood by her side. They held onto each other tightly, swaying gently from side to side as they cried.

“I’m so happy you’re back,” Maria’s voice was gentle as they pulled apart, one of her hands reaching up to stroke Catherine’s cheek.

“What happened to you?” Catherine asked, voice uncertain.

“I died a few years after you.”

“You didn’t get punished? You committed treason by coming after me,” Catherine asked in surprise.

“I guess I was just lucky.” Catherine smiled at this. She remembered her shock when Maria had barged into her bedroom before slamming and locking the door, immediately running over to her and cradling her weak form in her arms.

“I can’t believe it.”

“It wasn’t much fun living without you, though.” Catherine wasn’t sure if she should feel honoured or worried. She settled for a half-smile. “Anyway? How do find life now?” Maria quickly changed the subject, shaking her head slightly.

“It’s okay, I guess. I’m taller than you now.” The queen gave Maria a smirk. Her lady-in-waiting grinned back, hitting her on the arm.

“Whatever,” she grumbled, though rather obviously not caring too deeply about the comment.

“I think being short suits you.”

“Yeah? How’s that?”

“It’s cute,” Catherine found herself blushing as she said it, but nothing in comparison to the red that now graced Maria’s cheeks.

“Shut up.” Maria looked down at the ground in embarrassment.

“In a good way, obviously,” Catherine tried to help the situation, “Always in a good way. Yeah.”

“Good to know you’re still as hopeless as ever,” Maria chuckled, nudging the queen in the side.

“I am not hopeless!” Her highly affected voice made Maria grin.

“You took one look at me and cried, then gushed about how cute I am.”

“Have I ever told you how much of a pain you are?”

“You love it, though.”

“Hmm,” Catherine made a noncommittal noise, laughing at the expression now on Maria’s face.

“Don’t lie to me!” Maria held a hand over her heart as she gasped.

“I could never lie to you.” Catherine’s eyes rolled with her statement.

“Sure.”

“It’s true!”

“Fine then. How much do you love me on a scale of one to ten?”

“A hundred!” Catherine gave a wide, dorky smile to accompany her response.

“I thought you said you’d never lie?”

“I’m not lying!” Catherine gasped in fake shock. “I love you heaps.” Maria raised her eyebrows.

“Prove it.” And just like on her deathbed five hundred years ago, Catherine pulled Maria close to her and gave her a short, sweet kiss.

“See? Heaps.”

“You’re the best, by the way.”

“I know.”


End file.
